<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Julance- Day Six; Lance and Hunk (Hance) by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403386">Julance- Day Six; Lance and Hunk (Hance)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon'>fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julance 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2018, M/M, lance and hunk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know how but I totally forgot to upload this one?? Sorry, here's day six!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julance 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Julance- Day Six; Lance and Hunk (Hance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know how but I totally forgot to upload this one?? Sorry, here's day six!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance was practically shaking on his way to the games room- he had asked Hunk to meet him there to talk about something important. Today Lance was going to tell his best friend that he liked him. Today the two would either become closer or grow apart and Lance couldn’t help but be nervous. The two had been friends for an incredibly long time and Lance didn’t want to throw that away just because he couldn’t keep his feelings to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was worried about ruining their bond, ruining Voltron, and not being able to avoid him if things went wrong. The Castle was big, yes, but still- there were only so many places to go. The boy considered calling the whole thing off, considered not showing up to their meeting. Lance also thought about faking something else to talk to his friend about but knew he couldn’t do that. Lance prepared himself before taking one final breath and opening the door to the games room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lance, hey! You okay buddy?” Hunk’s kind face made Lance’s stomach skip and heart fill with butterflies- or was it the other way around?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Well,” Lance sat next to his friend, “I’m a bit nervous but I’m good. How are you?” He wanted to cut himself off before he began rambling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to talk about you first, why’re you nervous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Straight to the point. Got it.” Lance took a few more deep breaths before spitting out the words in rapid fire succession and if Hunk hadn’t known him too well he would never have been able to decipher what was said. “I-really-like-you-and-I’m-nervous-because-I-don’t-want-this-to-change-anything-okay-cool.-I-said-it,-now-I-can-leave,-okay-bye.” Lance rushed out of the room with his face on fire and he heard Hunk following.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lance, there’s usually a conversation that follows that sort of thing.” The man in yellow said when he finally caught up with and stood in front of his friend. “I mean, it’s okay you know? I like you too.” Hunk smiled as his own cheeks lit up pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? You’re not just saying that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really. C’mon, let’s go to the kitchen. I can make us some lunch and we can talk- okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two went to talk about their feelings and where to go from there. They decided it would be best to hang out a little and adjust to the newfound emotions before getting into anything more serious. They decided to not tell the others until they got to the point of wanting to make it official.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>